Von der Sonne geküsst
by Ancoho
Summary: Wenn ich mit Horatio machen könnte, was ich wollte........


Diese kleine Geschichte wollte mich nicht in Ruhe lassen, deshalb werde ich sie jetzt hier los! He,he. Horatio gehört nicht mir, er gehört den Machern der Show. Verdiene kein Geld damit und habe es auch nicht vor. Die Idee für diesen Text ist von mir.

**Von der Sonne geküsst**

"Horatio, du nervst."

"Warum, was mache ich falsch?" Die blauen Augen sehen mich unschuldig an.

"Du solltest nicht hier sein, hast du nichts zu arbeiten, Fälle zu lösen, Beweise zu sammeln? Muss ich dir wirklich sagen wie du deine Arbeit tun musst?" Der Blick aus den unglaublich blauen Augen wird, wenn überhaupt möglich, noch harmloser, fast ein wenig verletzt.

"Bist du nicht froh, dass ich hier bin?"

"Ha, das ist ja das Problem. Was machtst du hier bei mir? Du gehörst nicht hierher. Soweit ich weiß, lebst du in Miami. Soll sehr schön dort sein, war leider noch nicht da."

Horatio senkt seinen Kopf zur Seite, schaut mich von unten schelmisch an und meint: "Ich bin lieber hier bei dir. Die Arbeit kann warten. Außerdem bin ich etwas müde, könntest du mir nicht ein bisschen die Schultern massieren?" Die blauen Augen blicken jetzt sehr hoffnungsvoll und bittend.

Wer bin ich, dass ich diesem Blick widerstehen könnte? Habe jedenfalls nicht die Kraft dazu.

"Komm", fordere ich den müden Lieutenant auf, "leg´dich schon hier auf die Couch, auf den Bauch. Zieh´aber vorher dein Jackett, dein Hemd und die Schuhe aus."

Glücklich seufzend knöpft Horatio sein Hemd auf, nachdem er Jacke und Schuhe ausgezogen hat. Mit bloßem Oberkörper legt er sich auf meine Couch, legt den Kopf und seine Arme auf mein gestreiftes Sofakissen. Irgendwo habe ich noch etwas Rosenöl, das wird gehen. Zum Glück sind meine Hände immer warm, sonst bekäme mein sommersprossiger Held noch einen Schreck, wenn ich ihn anfasse. Als ich vorsichtig anfange, die verhärteten Muskeln in den Schultern zu massieren, kommt ein wohliges brummen von dem Mann unter mir.

"Hmm, das tut gut, deine Hände sind schön warm", murmelt er.

Plötzlich ist mir ganz egal, dass Horatio eigentlich nicht hier sein darf, dass er einen Job zu tun hat. Wenn er bei mir sein will, statt im sonnigen und doch so gefährlichen Miami, dann soll es eben so sein. Und er hat ja auch wirklich eine Pause verdient. Immer muss er so wachsam sein, auf jede Kleinigkeit achten, Verbrecher jagen und Leute erschießen. Da muss man ja verspannt sein. Kann ich voll verstehen.

Langsam massiere ich Horatio´s Rücken, versuche die Knoten mit meinen Fingern zu ertasten, um sie dann sanft zu lösen, bestaune dabei die Sommersprossen, die sich auf seinen Schultern ausbreiten. Von der Sonne geküsst, so nennt man die Menschen mit Sommersprossen hier. Ich finde das sehr poetisch, ich mag die kleinen lustigen Flecken sehr.

Der Mann seufzt wohlig ab und zu , zuckt immer ein bisschen zusammen, wenn ich eine besonders harte Stelle finde. Aber langsam entspannt er sich, sein Atem wird ruhiger, seine Atemzüge tiefer. Die Stimmung in meinem Wohnzimmer ist friedlich und schläfrig. Ich bin auch garnicht mehr genervt von seiner Anwesenheit, genieße sie selber. Jemanden zu massieren hat etwas beruhigendes.

Ich fange an zu Grübeln. Wie ist Horatio bloß hierhergekommen? Er ist so plötzlich aufgetaucht, aus dem fernen Miami hierher, nach Deutschland. Woher hatte er wohl meine Adresse? Egal, er muss gespürt haben, dass ich ihn bei mir haben wollte, einfühlsam wie er ist.

Als ich gerade anfange, mich so richtig zu entspannen und meine Gedanken ins Wandern geraten, als ich gewahr werde, dass ich einen nett aussehenden, rothaarigen, sommersprossigen Mann auf meiner Couch liegen habe, einen Mann, mit dem ich ja wohl auch noch andere Dinge tun könnte, als nur seine Schultern zu massieren - da klingelt ein Handy. Sein Handy.

Mit einem abgrundtiefen Seufzer fummelt er das Teil aus seiner Jacke und beantwortet den Anruf. "Wer? Wo muss ich hin? Ein kleiner Junge, sagst du? Bin in 20 Minuten da." Er schließt das Handy und schaut mich bedauernd an. "Es war so schön bei dir, darf ich noch mal wiederkommen? Jetzt muss ich leider weg." Die blauen Augen schauen mich nun entschuldigend an, er sieht etwas traurig aus. "Auf Wiedersehen", haucht er mir ins Ohr und küsst mich sanft auf die Wange.

"Pass auf dich auf, Horatio", flüstere ich zurück und schließe die Augen, um ganz zu fühlen, wie er mich in den Arm nimmt. Dann ist er weg. Einfach so, wie er gekommen ist.

"Horatio, das nervt",  
denke ich. "Auftauchen und verschwinden nach Gutdünken, damit bin ich aber nicht einverstanden. Beim nächsten Mal muss ich ein ernstes Wörtchen mit dir reden."

Dann erinnere ich mich an den verletzten Blick in den blauen Augen. Wenn ich ernsthaft mit ihm reden will, muss ich sie ihm wohl verbinden.


End file.
